Future
by Munchkin1978
Summary: The first in the 7 years saga. Takes place in New Moon just after the jump off the cliff. Bella and Jake are together more often than not. Will something happen? Will something come to break them up? Will Edward come back for her now? B X Jake
1. Chapter 1

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Well I'm back!!! Started a new job and thought I would start writing again. I have a few chapters written and I will update when I can. It won't be as fast as before because my new job entails a lot more. I used to do it while I was working. I would type out the chapters and then post one every day. Sorry it won't be like that now. Here is the first story of the 7 years saga. Hope you like it. This really starts just before the jump off the cliff. **

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Future**

**Chapter 1**

Harry was gone...

My father, Billy and Sam were at the hospital. I sat on Jake's couch waiting for any news when I heard the door open. Billy was wheeled into the house by Sam. Jake immediately went to his father. They didn't say anything but had a father son moment. I had to look away because that was something that was so private that I didn't want to intrude. I decided to close my eyes and quietly think back a few hours to my watery jump.

_Flashback…….._

_I had had my first drink. My first teenage drink. I found my father's beer in the fridge and some warm ones under the sink. I had grabbed a few and heard the voice I was waiting for. His voice. His beautiful voice._

_"No Bella. Put it back."_

_I ignored him knowing if I obeyed I wouldn't hear him any longer. I put the bottles in the truck and drove out to La Push. I found the pathway that lead to the cliffs pretty easily and stood on the top. I looked over the edge and backed away and sat down. I told myself it was now or never. I drank the first one. No one was there to stop me. No one knew that I was here yet. Jacob was supposed to meet me for the jump but he wasn't here._

_The beer went down smoother than I expected. I had finished two before I felt the buzz. I put the other one I had down and peered over the edge again. Then I heard him. That beautiful voice. The voice I wanted so desperately to hear._

_"Don't do it Bella. You promised you'd be safe."_

_"Your not here you can't stop me." _

_I ignored it again and stepped to the edge and put my hands out to the sides with palms up and closed my eyes. I wanted to hear him say my name. I wanted to hear his perfect musical voice. I wanted him. I jumped and true to my thoughts I heard him._

_"Why Bella? Why did you jump? I can't save you."_

_I didn't want to be saved unless it was you I thought to myself. I had not right to be anyone's if I wasn't yours. I plunged into the cold icy water when I heard him again._

_"Fight Bella. Don't you die on me. Kick those legs. Swim."_

_I actually listened this time. I had too. I was being slammed into the rocks. Then I was slammed into something warm. I kicked to the surface trying to break through, only to be slammed into something warm and hard as stone. He had come to save me. I closed my eyes and lost my breath and relaxed into the arms that carried me from the stormy water._

I felt like I was dreaming I had heard him the whole way down to the water. He was telling me to _'fight and to keep kicking'_. I was slammed into the rocks then into Jacob's body. He had saved me from the water grave which I had so willingly jumped into. Saved me from the voice I so wanted to hear.

"Bella I'm taking you home." He paused to pull me from the couch breaking my train of thoughts. "You should be there for Charlie."

"Yeah I probably should." I agreed as my voice came out like sand paper.

Jake went to get my truck leaving me standing on his front porch. I was still groggy and very tired but seeing him pull up a few minutes later woke me up and made me smile. The cold air was at fault for that as well. He came up the front porch held me close and placed me in the truck. I was glad he drove but I wondered how he would get home. As if he could read my mind he spoke.

"Bella I'm not going home till the red-haired bloodsucker is gone. Till your safe. I won't let her harm you."

I shuddered. Victoria was still out there. Harry was dead from a heart attack and I needed to keep Charlie in the dark about what was going on. I was quiet trying not to show my emotions while Jake was in the truck. I was alert to all my surroundings. I knew I had felt Victoria in the water. She almost had me. If Jake hadn't been there to save me I am sure she would have found me half dead in the water.

_What if? What if this was the __right thing to do, to be with Jacob? To love Jacob? What if Jacob was the one to save me from a death I didn't cause myself? What if he was thee 'one' and not Ed---cringe---ward?_ I wanted to love Jacob like he was the _'one'_. Like Ed---cringe---ward was right now. He wasn't going to come back. He left me. He left me to fall to pieces. Jacob picked up those pieces and put them back together. I couldn't imagine my life without Jacob in it now. He was my rock. He was everything to me. But with having everything I didn't have my forever. Jacob was essential to my survival right now. Whether it be surviving from Victoria or something else as silly as getting up in the morning. I had to tell him everything. Everything from the voice I heard to the stone cold body I felt in the water that was Victoria. He needed to know. It was only fair. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew he'd push it all aside and still want just me. The way I was, no matter what. _Would it be wrong to try to make Jacob happy? I knew he'd be happy but would I? Could I just settle knowing that Ed—cringe—ward wasn't coming back for me?_

Jake cut the engine. We were in front of my house now. It was dark. Too dark and looked extremely lonely. I didn't want to be by myself. I wanted to be with Jake right now. He was my heater and the one keeping me alive. I pushed all my other thoughts aside and tried to concentrate on just Jake. That was when his voice pushed through. It was clear as if he was sitting beside me in the truck. It was like he was waiting for something to happen before he said something.

"Be happy Bella. Be happy with him."

I froze. I was falling. I was gasping. I needed air, lots and lots of air.

"Bella are you alright?" Jake asked alarmed with concern all over his face.

"No. I don't want to be alone right now." I needed to get out of this truck. I needed fresh air. I needed to think. I needed an out.

Jake got out of the truck and came around the front and stopped. His eyes were wild when he looked at me. Something was wrong. I looked around, my eyes looking at my house. Charlie wasn't home yet. There were no lights on in the house. I looked into the forest where Jacob was watching and seething.

"Stay in the car Bella. I can smell them."

"Smell who?" I asked frantic.

"Vampires."

Jake was shaking. He was going to phase and change if he didn't calm down. He backed up to my door and waited till the scent died before opening it.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked. I was scared but not of him.

"A vampire has been here."

_Was it? Did he come back and see I was with Jake? Could it be one of the Cullen's? _"Who?" I asked wanting to know.

"The red head. Doesn't smell like the others."

I shuddered again. She was getting closer. Closer to me. Closer to getting revenge. Closer to having a mate for a mate. Jake took me out of the truck and held me close. Shielding me from the outside world. I hurried as fast as my feet would take me without falling. Now I really didn't want to be alone.

* * *

**Well what did you think? I know it is only the first chapter but I am hoping that the second and third will be up soon. I am not promising when but soon. Please read and review that is the best thing you can do for me right now!!! I am happy to be back. I hope you like this story as much as the other two!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Sorry it took so long to update. Busy busy with the new job and I wanted to write a few more chapters before I posted it. This is going to be a very short story. Maybe only 10 chapters. The bulk of the story you have read already. Plus I have 3 more stories I have idea's for. **

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Future**

**Recap from chp 1**

"_What's wrong Jake?" I asked. I was scared but not of him._

"_A vampire has been here." _

_Was it? Did he come back and see I was with Jake? Could it be one of the Cullen's? "Who?" I asked wanting to know._

"_The red head. Doesn't smell like the others."_

_I shuddered again. She was getting closer. Closer to me. Closer to getting revenge. Closer to having a mate for a mate. Jake took me out of the truck and held me close. Shielding me from the outside world. I hurried as fast as my feet would take me without falling. Now I really didn't want to be alone._

**Chapter 2**

I closed the door behind us and locked it tight. If there was a vampire they would smell Jacob and run. I would hope anyhow. I wondered if it worked that way. I was still trembling. I needed to sit down. I needed to push all the thoughts of Victoria out of my head. Jake led me to the couch and sat me down.

"Bella I'll keep you safe. I always will. No matter where you are, I will protect you."

"I know you will Jake." I said in barely a whisper.

Jake took up most of the couch so I curled up into his side. He was warm. Warmer than I felt. I could stay here and have him warm me up all night if I wanted to. But I had to be fair. I had to tell him. I had to. He didn't deserve to be with someone who couldn't love him back as he loved me.

"Jake?"

"Hmmm."

"I have to tell you something."

"Bella if you're going to say you jumped off the cliff for a reason I think I know what it is." He paused. "I know you still love him, the bloodsucker but I think you love me too. You just don't know it yet."

I was quiet for a moment. Yes I loved Jake but not that way. More like a friend or a big brother. "Jake there is a reason I jumped I ….." I couldn't say it. I couldn't say his name. I couldn't let myself fall into that hole of despair again. I knew it wasn't fair to Jake but I couldn't do it. I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to hear it all the time.

"Shh Bella. It is okay that you don't feel that way yet. I'll change your mind. You'll see."

I settled on that thought. _Would I settle? Would I settle with Jacob? Could I settle with Jacob?_ I had no idea. I wasn't going to decide that yet. I had to give this a shot for Jacob's sake. I could see how much he cared when he looked at me. He thought of me as his girl already and I was thinking of him as a brother. _Could I give this a shot for him and think in another way?_

I stayed where I was, curled into Jake's side. I was warm now. I went to pull away and he took me closer to his chest. He held me close and pressed me to himself. I didn't realize I was still trembling. He pulled me into his lap and I could feel his heart beating against his chest. Something had changed. His temperature was higher. He was hotter than normal. I looked into Jake's face and his mood had changed. He wasn't going to let me look away. He wasn't going to let me go with out a fight.

"Bella I…." he said starring into my face. I didn't have a chance to ask him what he was doing or thinking before he moved in and kissed me. He held me closer than he had ever done before. My mind was racing. _Did I want this? Did I want Jake this way? Could I handle this?_ Then I heard it.

_"Be happy Bella."_ His sweet, smooth musical voice said. _"Be happy my love."_

If I continued this I would hear him. I would hear his voice.

Before I knew what had happened Jake had taken me upstairs. He had just laid me on my bed as I decided to continue what had started. I kissed Jake back and closed my eyes and there he was. The person I wanted to see. The person that went with the voice. The beautiful voice that was telling me to be happy. I knew it was Jake that had hitched my leg around his waist but all I could see was my forever.

A little while later I rose from the bed wrapped myself in a sheet and turned around. Jake was still here. He had no shirt on and was laying on his stomach across my small bed that was meant for normal humans. I finally realized what I had just done. I had slept with Jake, but it had been as if it was Ed-_cringe_-ward. It was like he was right in front of me and not Jake. As if he was the one hitching my leg around him. As if he was the one that was calling my name. I covered my mouth and held in my frantic tears. How could I have done this to Jake? How could I have done this while thinking about my forever?

I dressed quickly in the bathroom. I came back and Jake stirred in the bed. He was lifting his head as I went and sat at the desk in my room.

"Bella I…"

"I know." I had to stay calm. "Jake we really should head down. I don't think Charlie would approve of you being in my room." I couldn't say anything about what had just happened.

"I'm not leaving you till he gets here."

"I didn't think you would." I knew he wouldn't leave. Not entirely. Even though we had just slept together it was a mistake. A mistake on my part for leading him on like that, I still wanted him here to protect me. I still wanted him. Now I was torn. _I still wanted my forever, that would never change but could I settle for Jake?_ Right now yes I could. I could after I had calmed down from what had just happened. I pushed all my thoughts aside. I would keep my first time a secret from everyone. No one needed to know that I slept with Jake and thought it was someone else instead. That would be my secret to keep.

Jake stood from the bed and found his shirt. He only wore it in public and for Charlie's sake. I watched him. His muscles rippled under the fabric as it slid over his arm and chest. He caught me starring at him and smiled. I was doing what he wanted. I was his girl now. A true 'wolf' girl. I smiled back. I was going to take this one step at a time. Wolf girl or not.

* * *

**Well what did you think of this chapter? I am hoping to get a few chapters up today. It's been a while since I updated and I know how fast you read them last time. I will try to get them up as fast as I can not barring any issues today. As always please read and review they are much appreciated**

**Thanks**

**~munchkin1978~**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Well here is Chapter 3. It is a bridging chapter but there is some good stuff coming. Bella is still kind of torn but for the most part has settled. She didn't want to but has. As always thank you for the reviews. They are much appreciated.**

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Future**

**Chapter 3**

Jake turned the TV on and we waited for Charlie to come home from the hospital. It didn't take too long for Charlie to get home. Charlie came in looking spent. He looked frail like he was going to disappear sooner than later. I hoped this didn't put any more stress on him that wasn't needed. I rose from the couch as he hung his gun up and flopped into his chair. I wasn't one for hugs but I went and hugged him anyhow.

"Dad, I'm sorry about Harry."

"It's going to be hard. He was one of my best friends. It happened so fast."

I could tell he wanted to break down. He looked like Billy had not an hour or so ago. It was going to be hard on everyone. Realizing what I had done and how I almost could have died as well put everything in perspective for me. I had to stop the death defying stuff. But I craved it. I craved the voice I heard when I was doing it.

Jake excused himself and left. I gave him a weak smile and watched him disappear into the forest. I heard a howl. A quiet howl just for me. I felt safer with him here but I knew he needed to stop Victoria from finding me. He also needed to be with his father. The next three days would be hard on both of them.

Jake and I never talked about the cliff diving day. It was our secret. So much so that we didn't even mention it to one another. No one would know. The funeral for Harry Clearwater was on the reservation. We all had to go. I went and sat with Charlie who sat with Billy and Jacob. The pack was split up around the room and no one seemed to mind. I could tell a few of them wanted to get back to tracking Victoria but they paid their respects.

After the funeral service my father went to help Sue and the Clearwater kid's home. It was going to be tough for them. I went to Billy's with Jake and we stayed on the couch. Billy wheeled past us to his room and Jake turned to me.

"Bella? We really need to talk about the other day."

"Jacob Black you didn't kiss and tell did you?" I was worried but tried to lighten the mood up. I didn't want to remember the other day. I knew if he found out who I had seen and what I was thinking while we were together would kill him.

"No. I didn't tell. I hope you didn't either."

"Who would I tell? It's spring break. No one is here to speak to. Not that they are speaking to me right now. I kind of hurt them when I was in zombie phase."

"Good I want only you Bella. I hope I can make the next time…." He said blushing.

"Jake I…."

"Shh. Don't say a word now. Just tell me you will be here with me."

"I will be here Jake." I didn't know for how long. I had to choose as school to go to. He didn't know all the schools I was going to choose would not be close to Forks in any way. I didn't want to have reminders. I still don't. I was doing a good job blocking them for the most part.

I had settled. I didn't want to but I had. Things had to get better. Well I hoped anyhow. I waited for sometime before Charlie came into Billy's house to find us on the couch together. I could see the underlying smile in his face. It was under a blanket of sadness but it was there.

I rose from the couch and drove my father home. He wasn't driving today. This was a good thing. I wouldn't have trusted him. He was looking as pale as the Cullen's used to look. I didn't think he had eaten. I put him in the truck and headed for home.

Arriving home I helped myself out of the truck only to catch a glimpse of two glowing eyes. Something was out there waiting. Then it stepped forward and backwards again. A russet wolf was watching. Jake was watching to make sure I was home safely.

The rest of spring break was quiet. It was quiet compared to last years break. I hung out with Emily one day for something to do. Emily was a nice person. She thinks the best of everyone before she meets them. Emily was baking again and I decided to help her.

"Emily do you make all the food for the pack?"

"Pretty much. They usually start off from here everyday when they are patrolling. All of them are out today."

I shuddered. I hope they were okay and not caught in a battle with Victoria.

It was mid afternoon before Emily actually sat down to rest. She was so busy. She had three giant pot roasts in the oven for the whole pack. It was their supper. I had shaken my head when she put all three in the oven. This wolf girl stuff would take some getting used to.

By time I had to go back to school Jake and I were almost always together. He would shield me from prying eyes, from his pack and from his father. His father was still not impressed that I had dated the vampire he so desperately wanted me not to. He had nothing to worry about now. They were not returning.

I tried to get involved with my friends again. Angela seemed to be the only one besides Mike that accepted me. I had tried Jessica and since I had scared her a few weeks ago she had gone back to being chummy with Lauren. Tyler was still apologetic for hitting me with his van that Ed-cringe-ward had stopped. That is what had started it all. The Cullen's were all but forgotten here. It was like they were a hiccup in everyone's lives for a millisecond. It was only my life they would last forever. I shook the thoughts away. I was with Jake and I was happy for the moment.

* * *

**Here is another bridging chapter. It is shorter than the others. Sorry. Longer ones coming. As always please read and review they are much appreciated**

**Thanks**

**~munchkin1978~**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. Life has just caught up with me. Plus I had writers block for a while on this story and my other new one which is Christmas Wish. So I started another. I will post a little bit of it later I hope. This is chapter 4 hope you like it.**

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Future**

**Chapter 4**

When it came to school I was a zombie. I had no idea what day it was let alone what class half the time. I would barely pay attention but apparently it was enough to pass all my classes I did attend. Jessica was right to turn away from me. I wasn't much fun anyhow. My only distraction and pick me up was Jacob.

Mike was not impressed that I was now dating Jake. He wanted me for himself. I was guessing that he and Jessica were not into each other now that the Cullen's were gone. Mike had tried to go out with me on that fateful movie night we all ended up sick. Well Mike and I did. Jake wasn't really sick. I don't think Mike ever got over that. I don't think he ever would.

I remember sitting in my one English class writing an essay, well not writing because I was daydreaming. This is what I did more often than not. A perfect day is what I wanted. Nothing coming after me, nobody hating me for being a zombie. Just a simple day. Just a simple day of being happy.

I knew it would never come for me. I would always wonder. Wonder what my life would be like if they had never left. _If it would be this way now?_ _Would it be different? Would I be with Jake? Would I know what he was and could do?_ I would never know for sure. I had decided that I wouldn't dwell on it. I was going to try to snap out of my state I was in. For my friends sake and for Jake.

The bell rang and I stood not realizing that I had written my whole essay on how long being torn was not a good thing. It would have to do. It was not like I could do it over right now.

By time the weekends come I would snap out of my state and go see Jake. We didn't see much of each other during the week. He was patrolling out side my house and I got to wave that was about what I got to do. Yes Jake and I had an unusual relationship. It was ours and we were okay with it

Charlie was secretly happy we were together. He didn't know anything of what had really happened and was still happening. For his sake I hoped he never would find out. I knew Charlie was strong but not strong enough for this. I hated sneaking it around him but I needed to keep him safe. Safe from the one who wanted me dead. Mate for a mate.

Saturday morning I woke with a start. It was rare sunny day and I had a week to go till I graduated high school. My acceptance letter was sitting on the table. I would be leaving for school in three months time. Some time in my zombie state I had made the decision to become a teacher. Teaching English as my major. I headed down stairs and read the letter again. New York, I was going to leave to go to New York. I wolfed down some breakfast and headed out to my truck. I sat in the cab when I heard the voice again.

_"Be safe Bella."_

Ed-_cringe_-ward

Something was coming. The voice only came when something was coming or I was being stupid. Something was wrong. I looked out my window and didn't see the wolf that I was hoping to see. There was no one there. I started the truck and drove off towards Emily's house.

When I arrived fifteen minutes later she was waiting out side for me.

"I was wondering where you were." She stated as I got out.

"Why did something happen?"

"They found the red head. I've been trying to call you for the last hour."

"I guess I didn't hear the phone. I was in zombie mode again I think."

I must have been or I was sitting in the truck longer than I had expected to be. I just smiled at her and followed her into her tiny house. I sat down and stayed quiet. Nobody knew I was hearing voices of him and I wasn't about to divulge that information to anyone.

I watched Emily go through her daily routine. I didn't have the energy now to help her with most of what she was doing. But I did help with the cooking. She was thankful but I knew she was just as worried as I was. I didn't want anyone to get hurt let alone the pack. I washed the dishes I had dirtied in Emily's kitchen and she came to help dry them.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yes and No."

"I'm a good listener you know. You can tell me anything you want."

"I know Emily. I just don't know what it is myself yet."

"Oh."

I knew a little bit, but it wasn't something she would understand. "I'll tell you when I know what it is."

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I am."

The pack was home a few minutes later. All of them filed in and for the first time I saw everyone. There were more of them. Two more I knew and one of them was a girl that stood off from the rest.

Jake had told me of Sam's imprint with Emily. Emily was Leah Clearwater's cousin. Leah was dating Sam when it had happened. Leah was standing in the kitchen off to the side watching with hesitant eyes as Sam kissed Emily across the kitchen. I knew she was holding in the tears that she wanted to shed. What they were doing was hurting her.

I was about to get up and go talk to her when Jake came in from outside and gave me a hug and a quick kiss. I watched the others as they watched our exchange. Some had questionable looks; others were okay and were smiling.

I settled down in my chair again as the boys and Leah ate. They were exhausted and talking about the patrol. I tried to tune it out because I didn't really want to know. Until I heard her name.

_Victoria._

She had come back again. Alone. Apparently they had cornered her but she had got away again. She was close. Too close for my comfort. I shuddered not realizing I had and Jake noticed.

"We will get her Bella. You'll be safe."

"I still worry Jake. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Bella we can look after ourselves."

"I know but still."

"Don't worry okay."

That was not going to be an easy task I thought to myself. I was always worrying these days.

* * *

**Here is another bridging chapter. As I said I had writer's block but that is over now I think for a while. I just put it aside for a while and hoped for the best. As always please read and review they are much appreciated**

**Thanks**

**~munchkin1978~**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Okay so I tried updating and I kept getting errors after errors. So I put it on hold and just typed up two chapters for your reading pleasure. I hope I will be able to get some more done and up for you to read soon. This is a big chapter. Hope you like it.**

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Future**

**Chapter 5**

Jake needed to crash so I drove him to his house and went inside with him. I sat down on the couch as he lay down on the other side. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, and just listening to his steady breathing made me fall asleep as well.

It must have been mid afternoon when we both woke. It was raining outside now and I had missed my sunny morning. _Oh well I would have others _I thought to myself. I was going to a sunnier place in the future.

"Jake?"

"What is the matter Bella?" He said looking at me.

"I got my acceptance letters." I needed to tell him now before it went further than it had.

"Okay where you accepted to the schools?"

"Yes but it is not around here in particular." If I didn't say it now I'd chicken out later. "I'm going to New York."

"That's too far away Bella." He said his face was crushed. He didn't like what he had just heard.

"I wasn't planning on staying in Forks Jake. Not for long anyhow. Things changed again."

"It's because of what is happening?"

"No. Not really." I didn't want to hurt him, but he had to know it wasn't because of him. "It's not because of you Jake if that is what you were thinking."

"Why can't you stay and go to the school here?"

"I need to get away from all this Jake. That isn't going to stop us from being together."

"I can't leave the pack to go see you." He said quietly.

"I'll come and visit then." He wasn't taking it well so I stood and walked to the door. "I'd better go."

Jake was still processing that I was going to go away to school. He wanted me to stay here. I couldn't, I needed to leave. I didn't look behind me as I left. I just went through the door. If he wanted to stop me he would have by now.

I got in my truck and headed out onto the road. It was still early enough that everyone who slept later on Saturdays was now up and moving about. As I drove through Forks back towards home I noticed a lot of people in one certain area and then I saw my father. I stopped and parked getting out to go and see Charlie.

"Dad?"

"Bells you shouldn't be here."

"I was just going home and saw you here so I stopped."

"Somebody was killed and left here Bella. You shouldn't be here."

He was right but I had to know if it was last night. I watched Charlie as he talked with his partner and the other officers that had arrived on the scene.

"It looks like a bite Charlie. A bite wouldn't just kill someone."

"We will have to open an investigation then. They are not from around here. It is not anyone I know from being in Forks."

The person died from a bite. That triggered my memory. Back to the night that James had placed that bite on my hand. I started backing up, shaking my head as I went to get rid of the memory that was starting to surface. I knew what had killed this person. I knew who it was and I knew who was next. Me.

"I'm heading home dad." I said in a lower voice. I didn't want to alert him that I was not okay.

"Okay Bells. Stay close to home for me."

"I will." I sure will. I wasn't going to go anywhere.

I did stay at home. I didn't move from my room once I got home. I studied and read my school books. I was graduating next week. I needed to catch up. Well try to anyhow. I didn't get a call from Jake. I was not surprised that I didn't. I had just dropped a huge issue of school on him. Even though he was younger he acted older in most ways. I found my mind wandering. _I was thinking if I could have done this differently? Not leave. Not leave Jake behind. My mind was set but was my heart in it after the reaction I just saw?_ I wasn't sure what to do.

I must have fallen asleep at some point again because I woke with a start a while later. I'd had the dream again. The dream that he came back was trying to kill Jake. It was always the same dream. It never changed. I sat up and put my school books away. I looked out the window as I passed out of habit. Nothing. Nothing was out there. Nothing was coming for me today. Charlie wasn't home yet and it was still a couple of hours to dinner. I pulled my runners on and headed outside. I needed some fresh air.

I had my truck keys in my hand but I stopped. I was only going to drive to one spot and I didn't want that. I didn't want to see that place again today. I slipped the keys in my pocket and turned around. Something caught my eye and I was curious to see what it was. I moved towards the forest. Then I heard him.

_"Don't go in there Bella. It's not safe. Don't forget that."_

I remembered what he'd said many months ago. He'd made me promise to stay safe. His voice was not deterring me from my quest. I pushed it aside. Something was in there and I needed to know if it was Jake. I stepped into the forest cover, walking forward the brush of the trees and cover of the bracken covered me completely within a few steps. I couldn't be seen from the house as I turned back to look. I was drawn into the forest. I looked to where I was going and then I saw it. _Red. Fiery_ _red._ The same red I saw months ago.

_Victoria._

She had drawn me into the forest that he just told me not to go into.

"I'm glad you could finally join me." Her voice sang out. In a way she sounded like the Cullen's with the sing song voice. But I decided she sounded like the killer she was. Now she was going to kill me.

"You killed the person in town?" I questioned trying not to sound frightened. I was trying to sound as calm as I felt. I knew what was coming. I couldn't hide from it now. She had me cornered. She was faster than I was by a long shot.

"Yes you saw that."

"Yes I know why you're here."

"Really? Enlighten me why I am here."

"You're here for the mate for a mate. You're going to kill me."

"Ahh the human is smart."

"Edward." I wasn't going to cringe. "Is gone. He is not here anymore. We are not together anymore. You don't have to do this."

"I do. James was my life. Edward was yours."

"He's not anymore." I was going to loose my nerve soon. I didn't have to worry though as I turned she was there. I backed up and she was there. I dodged one way and she was there. I dodged the other way and she was there. I couldn't get away from her. I knew what was coming now. I knew she was going to kill me in the spot where he left me. I fell to my knees and waited. I could feel her making her way to my level. I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see the green trees, the brown and green mushy stuff on the ground. I didn't want to see anything but him.

Moments later I heard a crack against a tree and my eyes flew open. _"Move Bella."_ The voice told me. I didn't move at first. I was in shock of what was going on in front of me. _"Move Bella. You promised to stay safe. Move."_ I heard him and moved off to the side as the russet wolf pinned the surprised Victoria.

After I moved out of the way the roles reversed. Jake was pinned and they were fighting. She'd get closer to me and Jake would move to protect me. She'd move the other way he'd counter her move. She was quick almost too quick. She had me pinned next and Jake flew at her. She was about to sink her teeth into my shocked body but her teeth sunk into the russet fur that came between her and I. I fell back against the tree as she spat out fur. Jake dropped like a rock to the ground at my feet. Victoria laughed and fled as quickly as she had come.

Jake wasn't moving. He eyes were open but he wasn't moving. I snapped out of my shock and crawled to him. "Jake?" I touched his side. "Jake are you okay? Jake answer me." I was frantic. I was hoping and praying that a vampire bite didn't kill him. "Jake answer me. Howl or move something. I need to know you are okay."

Jake didn't move at first. He moved a paw but only to point to the other wolves coming. They were coming for him. A pack member was down. I had tears running down my cheeks now. Jake had to be okay. He had to be. I stood moving out of the way as Sam and a few others came and lifted him in their human forms.

"Sam will he be okay?" I blurted out before they disappeared.

"I don't know Bella."

Before I could ask where they were taking him they were gone.

I fell back to my knees. It was like last time. Only it was Jake that was gone. I curled up into a ball and rocked. No I was not going to do this ever again. My loved ones can't be involved with me. Everyone gets hurt that is involved with me.

I shed my tears and closed my eyes. There before me he stood. Perfect and _'God like'_. Not a hair out of place. _"You're safe Bella. You kept your promise."_

My eyes flew open and he disappeared. No come back I thought to myself. Come back for me. Take me away from this. Save me from this life. I couldn't do this again. I closed my eyes again but he didn't come back. He wasn't coming back. I was alone. No one was going to come for me. Everyone was gone.

I stood steadying myself with my eyes closed. I opened them and left the place where my life was no more.

* * *

**Well Victoria has come and gone. I wanted to write more but the writer's block always happens at the worst possible place. I even tried re-writing the chapter. I hope you liked it. There are only 5 chapters left after this one. As always please read and review they are much appreciated.**

**Thanks**

**~munchkin1978~**


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**So what did you think of the previous chapter? Like it dislike it? Let me know in a review please. I have been trying to update a lot this time around. I know it has been awhile in between all the writer's block I was having. I just started another story Why? because Christmas Wish is almost finished and I had another fabulous idea. I won't post Why? yet though. I will have a preview maybe at the end of this story. I'll try and update Christmas Wish too but we shall see. This one has been long overdue for updates.**

**Enjoy Chapter 6.**

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Future**

**Chapter 6**

I walked out of the forest cover in zombie mode. At least this time I walked out on my own two feet. I had returned like I was months ago. I sat down in the kitchen and put my head on the table. I was going to leave. Leave this place. Leave my loved ones so they wouldn't be hurt anymore.

I stood sometime later and started supper as Charlie walked into the house. He had questioned my look without saying anything. He knew I was in zombie mode again. He didn't want to push me with anything so he stayed quiet. I couldn't put him through the whole ordeal again. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. I would claw my way out if it killed me in the process just so he didn't have to deal with it.

"Dad?"

"Yes Bells."

"Would you mind if I spent a few weeks visiting mom?"

"Sure kid. I'm sure she would love that. I know she misses you terribly."

"I know."

"You okay Bells?"

"I think so. I will be anyhow. I think I just need to get away for a while." More like forever so you don't get hurt Charlie.

"Billy called while I was at work. He said Jake came home with a bite of some kind. He thinks it was from some animal. He's not doing well. Did you go out there today?"

"I was there this morning. I've been at home because I told Jake I was going away to school today."

"From the sounds and the way you're acting he didn't take it well?"

"No."

"I'm sorry Bells."

"It's okay dad." I was really okay with my decision to leave Forks now. I wanted my loved ones safe. Safe from me. Safe from the trouble that follows me around.

I plated his dinner and set it on the table. I wasn't very hungry so I made half a plate and just nibbled at my food. I waited till he was done before I rose from the table. I needed to know Jake was okay even though he wasn't coming back for me.

Charlie knew where I was headed. So he didn't say anything. He let me leave. I still had my keys in my pocket. I pulled them out and got in my truck. I ran my hand over the dash. Jacob had rebuilt this truck for me. He was rebuilding his strength. He had to be. I closed my eyes before I pulled out of the driveway. This time I saw both of them. Both of them where starring right back at me, wanting me to pick. I needed to choose one. I couldn't have them both. I had to make a decision. I loved them both. I needed them both. But I couldn't decide who I loved more.

I didn't want to decide so I opened my eyes and they quickly disappeared just as quickly as they appeared. I looked behind me and pulled out of the driveway. I headed straight for Billy's. I was going to make my decision once and for all.

Once I got there fifteen minutes later the whole pack was in Billy's small sitting room. They let me in and were glad I was alright but they were worried about Jake more than me. I went to his room where he was awake but looked like he was writhing in pain. Before I entered the room I decided to call out to him just in case he didn't want me here.

"Jake?"

"Bella is that you?" he asked.

"Yes." I said back entering the room doorway.

"I'm not stable Bella. I could change and hurt you. You should have stayed at home."

"I couldn't do that. She took a bite out of you."

"She was going to bite you Bella. I wasn't going to loose you." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I was coming to say sorry for earlier. I reacted badly. I just don't want to loose you at all."

"I know Jake. I'm glad you were there for me. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive right now."

"I'm glad I went and saved you."

"Does it hurt?" I asked. He looked at me questioningly. "The bite I mean?" I paused again. I looked at my hand and back at him. "Like mine hurt."

"No. Not like a fire. It's like I can feel the poison going through my veins but my blood doesn't want it in there so it is rejecting it." Jake cringed and let out a piercing holler. I stepped back towards the door in response to that holler. I heard clothes ripping and watched as he changed back to the russet wolf I had seen earlier. I couldn't talk to him anymore. I stayed where I was in the doorway and watched wide eyed as he tried desperately to change back to a human.

He was still shaking and whimpering. I took a tentative step forward and he growled. I went to step back but felt strong arms lift me out of the way and place me beside the door outside. I looked up at him and realized it was Sam. "Bella you could get hurt. Charlie wouldn't want you hurt."

I didn't say anything I just peered around him into the room. Jake was trying to change back but he couldn't. He was growling and whimpering at himself and at Sam. It was my fault this had happened. If I had only stayed in the house. Then she wouldn't have drawn me into the forest.

I waited a few more minutes before peering around the door that Sam had now vacated again. Jake was still growling. I had to leave. I had to leave this place. I had to leave and never come back. I would never forgive myself if Jake didn't get better. I walked past the door through the tiny living room and back out to my truck. I got in and pulled out faster than I wanted to.

I didn't dare closed my eyes. I wanted to be awake. I wanted to come to an agreement with me first. I wanted to have no influences. No extra voices. No _'pick me'_ from the other.

I ran into the house after shutting the truck down. I didn't want to be in it. I skidded to a stop when I realized that Charlie had fallen asleep in his chair. I continued on my way leaving him be. I went directly to my room pulled out two pieces of paper and wrote Edward on one, Jacob on the other. I sat on my bed looking at both sheets, pen in hand only I couldn't write. I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to condemn one or the other. I pushed them away and lay back on my pillows. I brought my eyes up and starred at the ceiling above. I was set to decide but I couldn't do it.

I must have closed my eyes again because both of them where there. Edward always in the fore front. He was smiling his wonderful crooked smile at me. The nightmares I had were always with the two of them. This was no different. It was always the same. Never changed. He smiled and tried to tell me Jake was dangerous. I always said he was my friend and then woke up.

I stood up from the bed and went to the window. I flung it open and peered outside. Nothing but darkness. No lights, no breeze, nothing but the midnight sky and the forest ahead. I pulled myself back in and slumped to the floor. I needed out. I needed …..

* * *

**Poor Jake. He is hurt and can't tell Bella what he wants to. Just so you know he can't change back to human. It is going to be a tough couple of days. As always please read and review they are much appreciated.**

**Thanks**

**~munchkin1978~**


	7. Chapter 7

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Here is chapter 7. I am doing a lot of updates now. I don't know when I will be able to do them again like this. I hope you like this chapter as you have in the past. Please read and review. They are much appreciated.**

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Future**

**Chapter 7**

By the end of the following week I was graduating. I had written my acceptance letter with great care and sent it off advising them that I would be attending come September. I was leaving for Florida on Monday. My scatter brained mother was happy that I was coming to stay for a few months so she could dote on me. Well she calls it doting I call it looking after myself. I always looked after myself anyhow from when I became a teenager.

Jake was better. But he wasn't the same as he was before. I had seen him twice since the bite. He was quiet and withdrawn. Not his usual self around me. He was outgoing and wanted to be close to me. Now he just shied away. It was my fault. He was saving me from Victoria. She was still out there and I would always wonder if that is the reason why he was acting the way he was. I knew he was fearless and wanted to always be the one who caught the prey. I just hoped for his sake and the pack he snapped out of it.

Sitting in the auditorium waiting for my name to be called my mind wandered. I wondered if Edward would be sitting here with me if he had stayed. If Alice would be here graduating. If the other Cullen's would be sitting in the stands cheering for their siblings. I stood when my name was called. I was handed my diploma and I took it with a smile on my face. I heard the cheers for my name and wondered who it was. I knew it wasn't Charlie. He was not that type of person. I came back to my seat and waited. My mind was still wandering, so much so that I was still sitting in my seat with my gown and cap on when Jake came to get me.

"Bella you okay?"

"Huh."

"You haven't been yourself this week."

"You haven't either." I told him back.

"I'm still healing Bella."

"I can't do this here Jake. I need to go. I need to get changed." I said rising from my seat. I didn't want to have this discussion here.

I turned from where I stood and left him standing there. I almost ran from the room. I didn't want to do this again. So I was leaving. I stopped outside the door and closed my eyes. _I missed the Cullen's. I missed him. I wanted him here. I wanted to see him. None of this year would have happened if he was still here._

"I love you Edward." I said in whisper. "It's you I really want."

Sitting and daydreaming made me realize I would never be the same Bella without Edward. I would always be different. I would be the broken Bella till I heard from him. I may never ever hear from Edward again but if I couldn't have him then no one had the right to have a broken Bella.

I waited a few more minutes and turned to look in the doorway. Jake was still there standing in the same spot I had left him in. I had to say something. I didn't want to do this here but I didn't have another choice. I walked back in taking my cap off as I went and opening my gown so I wasn't going to overheat.

"Jake."

He just looked at me. Questioning why I had come back without saying a word.

"I'm sorry. When Victoria bit you something changed. In both of us. It's not you. It's not me. It's both of us. This was not meant to be. We tried. I just don't feel…"

"Bella stop."

"I don't feel right being here Jake. I don't feel right breaking your heart when mine belongs to someone else."

"Bella don't do this. We are right for each other. Don't you see that?"

"Jake it can't happen. I love him. I always will. I'll always be slightly broken because he left. You put some of me back together, but not all of me. Not my heart. I can't sit by and hurt you anymore. I can't lead you on anymore. I can't be the girl you so desperately want. It's just not in me to give to you. I can't lie to you."

"Bella…"

"You need to know that I am thankful you brought me from the zombie phase I was in. I was in a horrible state. But please know I can't be with another. I am leaving Forks on Monday. I'll be in Florida with my mom for a while. Then I am leaving for New York. I only want the best for you Jake. Please know that."

"The best Bella? The best is you. I don't want anyone else. I want you. I can make you happy. I can make you forget him."

"No Jake you can't. He is there every time I close my eyes. He is there not you. I can't hurt you like that. It's not fair to you."

"Your running away from Forks because of what happened aren't you?"

"I'm going to school Jake. I'm not running away. I don't want to put anymore of my loved ones in danger. I can't do that. I need Charlie safe. If I'm in New York he can't get hurt with what I know. She can't come after him if I'm not here. She can track me to New York. I won't put Charlie in danger."

"I can't protect you if she follows you Bella. I can't leave the pack."

"You need to take care of Charlie for me then. Make sure he is safe." I asked him.

"I always will Bella. I want to make sure your safe too. I want you here with me."

"I can't Jake. I have to leave. I have to get away from all the memories. I have to go to school."

I watched his face. I'd hit a nerve. I wanted to touch him tell him it was okay but he'd win and I'd end up staying. I turned to go and he caught my wrist.

"Don't go yet Bella. I need to know something."

"What is it Jake?"

"Did you ever love me like you did him?"

"Jake…" In a way I did love him. He was my little but big brother most of the time. He was my protector. "Jake I did love you but it wasn't the same. It was different. You're different than him. Please don't compare yourself to him. You are your own person."

"That is all I need to know. I will get you back some day Bella."

"Jake don't." I turned to leave and he pulled me back into his chest. He kissed me and I quickly pulled away. I wasn't going to lead him on. Not anymore. "Jake stop. I will not do this. I'm going. Please don't stop me. Go back to the pack. Ask them to watch over Charlie."

I turned making sure that he couldn't pull me back. I walked away from the sun that brightened my days for months. The sun was setting and I was walking away from the sunset.

* * *

**Poor Jake he is healing and now has a broken heart too. Bella is leaving and he wants her to stay. This is a short chapter. Shorter than the others but has some good stuff in it. Hope you liked it as much as the others. As always please read and review they are much appreciated.**

**Thanks**

**~munchkin1978~**


	8. Chapter 8

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Here is chapter 8. I am going to be updating till the story is completed today. There are only 2 chapters left. Boohoo. But I have others on the go. Christmas Wish I will update as well. And my new one Why will be coming out as well. Please read and review. They are much appreciated.**

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Future**

**Chapter 8**

I'd just walked away from Jake a second time. I didn't look back. I couldn't. I couldn't go back or he'd win. I kept walking out the door and turned down the hall of locker. My father was standing at the end waiting for me. I had a weak smile for him. I didn't feel much like celebrating now. Or ever for that matter.

"Come on Bells. I'm taking you for supper."

"Dad you don't have to. I can cook. I'm alright to cook."

"I want to. It's not everyday your little girl graduates from high school."

"It happens a lot dad. Not just to me."

"Everyone is not you Bells."

He had a point there. I followed him out to the truck. He drove it fro me tonight. He had left the cruiser at home for a change. I pulled my arms out of the gown I had on and dropped it in the cab before getting in. I had my hat still in my hand when a random thought run through my head. How many times did he graduate high school? How many times would I if I had been changed?

"Did Jake catch up to you?"

"He did dad." I said quietly

"You two okay?"

"I let him go dad. I can't have a relationship right now. I'm leaving for school in August."

"Was tonight the best time to do that Bells?"

"Maybe not dad, but I couldn't go on like we where."

"You two haven't talked a lot this week. Not since Jake had that run in with the animal."

"It scared me a little dad." I was lying a little. I couldn't just blurt the truth.

"La Push is pretty safe Bells."

"I know but…"

"But I can see your point." Charlie told me.

I didn't say anything at all. I just starred at the road ahead. _If you only knew what I knew Charlie. You wouldn't be like this. You would be livid._ I said under my breath making sure he didn't hear any of it.

I sat through dinner with it seemed like half the class with their parents. Mike Newton and his parents joined us and Mike and I were quiet as the parents talked.

I needed to get out of the restaurant. I needed to be alone and think. My admission in the hallway was something I hadn't been able to do for a very long time. I knew I had but I couldn't admit it. I couldn't because it would hurt all over. But this time it didn't. I was stronger than I thought.

I stood from the table and went to wait outside for Charlie. Mike followed me waiting for his parents.

"Bella?"

"Yes Mike."

"I know your leaving on Monday but could we go to the movies one last time? Before you leave."

_What could that hurt?_ "Sure Mike. I'd like that."

"Thanks. I'll pick you up tomorrow okay. About 7 ish."

"Sure."

I wouldn't see him again so I complied. If I ever did come back to visit I may see him but I wasn't holding my breath.

I got into the truck and waited for Charlie for a few minutes more. He got in and drove home. I was getting out when I saw the golden eyes. The wolves' eyes were dark. The other vampires were red. The Cullen's were gold. I looked back to the forest and the eyes were gone. Could it have been him? One of the other Cullen's if it wasn't him? If it was he would wait out here for me. I ran up the steps being careful to not alert Charlie. I flung my window open and waited.

The following morning I woke with a start. My window was still wide open and the rain was blowing in. I got up and shut the window but not before peering out to the forest.

Nothing.

Nothing was there. Not a soul, wolf or other creature. I closed the window and went to shower. Here is where my thoughts ran free. No second guessing, no pushing back. Just free thoughts. My thinking spot.

I stepped into the hot water. The stem rising from my skin as the water touched it. "Run free thoughts" I said to myself out loud. They didn't come right away of course. I closed my eyes and no one was there. No one was there to tell me what to do or just to smile at me. I relaxed and finally I felt free. Free to go ahead with what I was planning to do.

I wanted to love the man I wanted. I wanted to be in his arms. I wanted him to love me. But he was not coming back. So I was leaving. Leaving my memories of him behind. The places I went with him. I was leaving everything behind, everything of him. I opened my eyes and closed them back again. I wanted to see him. I wanted to see his smile. I wanted to smile back at him. I wanted to see his gold eyes looking at me. Smoldering at me. Dazzling me. But he wasn't there.

I stepped out of the shower and dressed. I put my towel away and headed to my room. The window was still closed and I heard the soft patter of rain hit it. I was hoping. I didn't want to hope too much. I curled up in my bed and watched the window. The rain was falling harder now. Who ever or what ever was out there would now be drenched. I had no way of knowing if it was a Cullen or wolf. They were gone. I was on my own. The voice I had heard on almost a daily basis was gone. He wasn't here to help me through the change I was making. He was gone.

By time I headed down to the kitchen it was mid morning. Too late for breakfast, but too early for lunch. The rain was starting to go away and I made it to my truck without getting too wet. I headed out. I didn't know where I was going or where I would end up.

* * *

**Well what did you think? I know I have not updated in a while. I am on vacay this week and I am hoping to get a lot done today and tomorrow. In between a massive house cleaning. I do my spring cleaning in the fall. Don't know why. Please read and review for me. Thanks.**

**~munchkin1978~**


	9. Chapter 9

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Here is chapter 9. It is extremely short. Shorter than most of my chapters have been. I hope you like it even though it is short. One more chapter to go. Then you can read all three together. Don't forget I have Christmas Wish and Why is coming out this week as well. Please read and review. They are much appreciated.**

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Future**

**Chapter 9**

I had driven around and around. Where I ended up surprised me. I was standing in front of the big white house. His house. The metal shutters on the windows still in place. The grass hadn't changed in height since I was here last. It was vacant here. No one was here. Nobody was coming to open the house for me. Nobody cared.

I turned backing away from the house. I sat in the truck and waited for the tears. They didn't come. I just starred at the house for a little while thinking of the memories that were now flooding my mind. The one that stuck was the first time he brought me here. The first time I met the whole family. The first time a human had entered their lives. I remembered wanting them to like me. Edward was worried that I wasn't worried that they would eat me.

"Goodbye." I said out loud finally. Starting the truck and placing my hands on the wheel I starred my last stare at the big white house that was supposed to be my home. "Goodbye my love, my future family." I spun the trucks wheels and turned around and drove down the drive to the highway. I'd said my goodbyes in my way. I think I needed to. I smiled at myself and headed for home. I had a lot of packing and the movies to go to.

I had told Renee I was coming to visit and I swear she nearly went through the phone to get me. She was happy. I didn't think I would like Florida but who knew until I tried.

The movies were okay with Mike. He and I were both quiet and remained friend. By time Sunday arrived Charlie was quiet. He didn't want to loose his little girl again. So I re-assured him that I would come back to see him. It wasn't like I was leaving for good. I was only going to see Renee and then off to school. He still didn't want me to go. I couldn't blame him. I had just barely arrived in Forks to be live with him.

I had a rough sleep that night. It was the same nightmare I kept having. Over and over it replayed. The same dream, always the same. Always the same time I woke from it too. By time I had had the dream the fourth time I just stayed awake. I stepped to look out the window and there the wolves were. Well one in particular.

Jake.

He was watching the window waiting to see if I'd look out. I opened it and he stepped into the forest and back again as a human. I headed downstairs and opened the front door. Jake stood there ten feet from me on the lawn.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I asked trying not to yell.

"Don't go Bella. Stay here with me. Please."

"I can't Jake." I said from the door.

"I'll make all the memories go away."

"I can't Jake. I have to leave."

"I'll make you forget him."

"I don't want to forget him Jake."

"He hurt you. You should forget him." He said sharply.

"He never hurt me physically Jake. He just left. It was hard for both of us. More so with me." I said the last part under my breath.

"I will make it like he was never ever here."

"Jake I don't want that. I want him… I want him to come back for me."

"What about me?"

"I want you too Jake. I…." I paused. I didn't know what I wanted from him. "I'm not going to do this again Jake."

"I want you Bella. I don't want anyone else."

"I know you do Jake."

I turned to go back into the house and he was there in an instant pulling me to his chest. His comfortable warm embrace. "Don't leave me Bella. I want only you."

"I have to go to school Jake." I wasn't going to do this again.

He was looking into my eyes waiting for me. Waiting for me to make a move. He wasn't going to wait anymore as he moved in and kissed me. I let him. I let him get it out of his system. It was sloppy not like the first time we kissed. He was trying to hard.

"Jake stop." I said as I got free.

"I need to change your mind."

"My mind is set Jake. Besides doing it like that wouldn't have helped."

"Stay, please."

"No."

"Stay where you'll be safe. Stay safe with me."

"No I'm safer leaving. Where she can't find me. The memories will be fresh and a new life I can begin somewhere else."

I turned away from him and headed into the house. It was late. It was too late for Jake to change my mind. I was going. There was no stopping me.

I was leaving my memories of Edward, Jake and the Cullen's behind. I would always remember the time I spent in Forks. I was happiest here. I was in love with the thought of having forever. I had had my sun set and my forever at my fingertips. All I had now was my memories and my dreams.

* * *

**One more chapter to go after this. Don't cry. Now you can read all three together. Please read and review for me. Thanks.**

**~munchkin1978~**


	10. Chapter 10

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**This is the last chapter. It is in EPOV because ---- Well just read the chapter and you will see why. I can't believe it is over. But now I am concentrating on Christmas Wish and my new one that will be coming out called Why. Put me on an author alert if you want to know when it comes out. Or any story by me comes out. Please read and review. They are much appreciated.**

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Future**

**Chapter 10**

EPOV

_Forks._

_Bella was in Forks._

She was here. Her scent was everywhere here. I stepped into the white house that was my family home. Well one of them. Her scent was fresh. She was here not too long ago. _Was she looking for me?_ _Was she going to come back?_ I had to know. I turned around and walked to get my car. I had stowed my Volvo when I had left. I didn't need it where I was going. Now that I was back I could drive it again.

I got in and immediately her scent hit me. It was old not like the fresh scent outside. I started the car and it sputtered to life. I would need to get new fresh gas. I backed out of the garage and headed down the drive. It felt good to be in my car. I needed this as much as I wanted Bella. I listened for Charlie and to see if anyone in town had seen her.

_Nothing._

No one was talking. No one had seen Bella recently. I drove to her house and hid the car a few streets away. I didn't need Chief Swan seeing it, or Bella quite yet. I went to the edge of the forest and smelt them.

Wolves.

They were traveling back and forth to this spot through the forest. The smell was rank and disgusting but they seem to stay in one spot which meant that they were watching Bella, Charlie or both of them. I pushed the thought aside. It didn't matter. I was back to watch over her. Until she was ready then I would come back into her life. I made a promise to stay away. I was breaking my own promise but I needed to see her. I needed to know if she was okay. I needed to know.

I waited outside for what seemed like hours when Charlie came home in Bella's truck but with no Bella. Was she in the house? I'd have to wait till nightfall to see. I watched Charlie take a winter jacket and a spring jacket out of the truck. Both had Bella's scent. Where was she?

I watched him take them into the house and then I listened as he called his ex-wife.

_"Renee she is on flight 422. Arriving in 4 hours my time….. Yes she has what she needs….. No she was going to come back and then go to school….. Just don't forget to pick her up."_

He hung up the phone. She was gone. She was gone to her mother's. Then off to school. She had moved on. She was happy. I would hope so. I was going to move towards the house when my cell rang.

"Edward where are you. I see you in a forest starring at Bella's house."

"Hello to you too Alice." I said curtly. I couldn't do anything with out her knowing it seemed.

"If you're standing in front of Bella's house that means you're in Forks. Can we please please come back? I miss my best friend. I want to see her."

"You won't see her here. She's gone." I said quietly into the phone.

"Gone…. Gone how? I didn't see her. Mind you I haven't seen her in a long long time. You told me to stay out of her life."

"She's moved on from us. She's going to school."

"Oh." She paused. "Can we still come home?"

"If you want. I can't keep you away any longer."

"Thank you Edward. I miss my closet."

"I'm sure the one in L.A was just as big or bigger Alice."

"No. I missed that and I missed Bella. You're sure she's gone?"

"Yes. Charlie just sent her on a plane." I wasn't going to tell her that it was to Florida first. That was my secret. That way no one would follow her. My promise would never be broken.

If she was happy then I would leave her be. She'd be the only one I would ever want. Her blood was my drug. I would never tire of it. I would never tire of smelling it. I will wait to see you Bella. I need to know your fine. I need to know I didn't cause you pain. I need to know.

Alice hung up the phone and I continued on my path. I headed to the house scaled the side as the sun went down in the cloudy day in Forks. I slid her window open and her scent wafted to me. It was still fresh but there was no sign of her left in this room. She was gone. She had left Forks. She had left me behind and was moving on. With or with out me at her side

* * *

**Oh my Edward. He came back too late. But we all know how the story ends. A lot of you read the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** stories first. I won't spoil it if you haven't read the rest of them. That would just be mean. I am in a way happy that it is completed but sad that it has come to an end. I loved this story. I loved writing it. I did promise outtakes. They will be coming soon. I want to finish off Christmas Wish and start Why then I will write some outtakes. Please tell me what you thought of this story. If you did read the other two first then you would have kind of a guess as to what was going to happen in this story. Please tell me your thoughts. Please read and review for me. Thanks.**

**~munchkin1978~**


End file.
